


The Contemplation of the Fall

by sageclover61



Series: Supernatural One-Word Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Lucifer's Cage, No Dialogue, Possession, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam Winchester falls into the cage, Sam Winchester in Lucifer's Cage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageclover61/pseuds/sageclover61
Summary: Summary: Sam overpowered the archangel he theoretically consented to, and jumped into the cage.





	The Contemplation of the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Prompt: Difference
> 
> Pairing: None
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Word Count: 475
> 
> Summary: Sam overpowered the archangel he theoretically consented to, and jumped into the cage.

Having an archangel stealing your body was  _ worse  _ than being possessed by a demon, and Sam thought it was incredibly sad that he’d had enough experience to actually say that. Because he did. He’d been possessed by Meg and while he could remember little (or nothing) of those three days, it was still definitely one of the worst things that had ever happened to him (that was saying something). This, though. This was infinitely worse. This was like being inside of a sun that was inside a supernova that was inside a black hole. He couldn’t tell where he himself ended and where the archangel began and he couldn’t figure out how to take back control from Lucifer, who was making mincemeat out of his  _ family  _ and that was  _ not okay  _ behavior. A struggle. Pain, backed by his own guilt and the fears that plagued him.

 

And then he was jumping back into the place where Lucifer had come out of, because  _ nobody hurt Dean _ , and yeah, it sucked, but he was okay with it sucking if it meant the world might not end today.  _ Ever the Martyr, Sammikins. _

 

If you asked Sam what it was that he wanted, he couldn’t have told you. He was falling through what felt like space and time and eternity and there was a second angry archangel grabbing his ankle and maybe that was also a good thing because it meant that Michael wasn’t going to try to crack the cage open again and ensure that this had been all for nothing.

 

He wanted to have made a difference. That’s all Sam wanted. He and the archangel inside him weren’t working together, but he could feel enough of the presence inside him that he could identify that Adam’s soul was not inside Michael, which he supposed possibly meant that Adam had been sent back to Heaven, if he had ever been in Michael’s body with him to begin with,  _ maybe he had even gotten to see his mother again _ and Sam could only hope that the other end of the bargain had been held because Adam had deserved no part of the horror that was their lives, that was just a simple fact.

 

And if it was just himself and two terrible furious archangels, then that meant that no one else (Adam) was suffering with him at the hands of them and he could live with having made that kind of a difference. Who knew what they would try to do to him once they all landed at the bottom of the cage. But they could destroy him all they wanted to as long as they weren’t destroying anyone else that he cared about.

 

That had to be good enough. It had to be, because if if it wasn’t,  _ there wasn’t a single thing he could do about it. _


End file.
